


A Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Feels, Gave me the feels, Gen, Hugging, Reunion, i wrote this a while back, post dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji goes through a meditation vision.</p>
<p>Hanzo approaches him.</p>
<p>Mainly hugs and tears. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch

Bright lights flickered in the corner of his eyes as the man’s limp body lay motionless in the street. He tried to move his head even though he could not. The pain he had felt moments ago washed away with the sweet silence that he hoped would be death. He simply thought to himself about the clashing steel and hurtful words that had brought him and his attacker to this final end. With him on the pavement, bleeding out and the victor walking away in a hunched stride.

A heavenly light enveloped his body as he was lifted from the cold ground and his broken limbs replaced with metal as his mortal body collapsed and was replaced by this new life that he had been given. He saw this rather as a prison than a gift, until a final piece formed around his heart and he once again felt the light ‘thump’ of his own heartbeat. This was not a prison any longer. It was a second chance.

He had lived this over and over again multiple times, but this time was different. This time he could feel more than just his own emotions. He had finally understood. A green light began to tickle his eyelids as he slowly awoke from his meditation. Still focusing on his emotions he had not heard the light footsteps that had begun to draw closer with each second.

As he awoke all his mechanical systems from his trance-like state, the footsteps were right behind him. Finally, the lighting in his torso activated as a rough hand fell onto his shoulder, sending a wave of vibrations through his body that he hadn’t prepared for.  
His head tilted slightly with soft mechanical movements that echoed in the small room. He couldn’t see who was behind him but he could feel by their touch that they meant no harm to him. He stayed where he was, in his meditating position.

A voice that he had not heard speak in such a way for many years cut through the silence. The soft, caring tone falling through the air like rose petals.

“I have thought about what you have said, Genji”. The voice of his brother drifted through the air. Breathing life into the room “And I ha-“ Genji then cut his brother short with his own voice.

“Do not speak yet, dear brother” as he reached his hand to his shoulder to caress his brothers hand; embracing the touch which he had not felt in years.

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Genji spoke again. “Since I came to you at Hanamura, I have changed. Being back there has enlightened me as to what you were feeling that night”. He paused. “You left me there to die rather than finishing me because you could not bear to have the blade pierce my heart and see me die” The words only just made it past the knot that was forming in his throat. “Even till the end, you still cared for me”.

A sound escaped Hanzo which could only be described as a sob as his hand pulled away from Genji’s shoulder and both arms instead fell and gripped his waist tightly. More sobs came from Hanzo as he hung onto his brother, letting go of all his pride and consuming himself in the hug. Genji felt tears begin to slide down his back plates. He turned his body to face his brother, slightly pushing him away as he looked into his eyes; glassy with tears, reflecting the green glow from his visor back to him. Without wiping the tears from his eyes, Hanzo lunged forwards and embraced his brother, a feeling that neither of the two brothers had felt in over ten long years. They stayed in the embrace for what was more than a few minutes, but to the two who had not felt each other’s touch in years, it was mere seconds. As the warm tears fell onto the cold metal of Genji’s armour, a weight was lifted off of the two brothers.

The past had been forgiven, and their joined future had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> A itty bitty story I wrote about the Shimada bros.  
> (Shimada shuffle!)
> 
> Looking back at it the writing isn't very good. I may consider re-writing it if people end up liking it. :3  
> Enjoy!


End file.
